Estoy aquí perdida
by crazy-shizune
Summary: Bue...esta es la primera historia que publico aquí, espero que les gusre ;D


**Tal vez no fue la decisión correcta, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ya estaba de pie frente a mi destino.**

Podría haber llegado antes, pero la indecisión se apoderó de mí durante el camino. Más de una vez di vuelta atrás, sin embargo, por azares del destino, siempre regresaba.

Ahora, frente aquella casa que emanaba un aura ya conocida para mí. La puerta principal se abría dejando ver una silueta inconfundible: mi madre.

Mi corazón latía con tanta excitación que creía que podría darme un infarto.

Di unos pasos hacia delante mientras ella avanzaba rápidamente hacia mí. Cuando estuvimos a dos palmos de distancia, ella levantó su mano y me abofeteo enérgicamente.

Aún no se que fue lo que me dolió más, el golpe o el saber que seguía teniendo los mismos sentimientos rencorosos hacia mí.

Después de aquel doloroso golpe tomó las llaves de su auto nuevo, subió a el y se fue dejándome en el suelo como si fuera solo un trapo sucio.

Levanté la vista y ahí estaba él.

La persona que más quería y que siempre mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro para mí. Sin embargo aquella sonrisa era ahora un recuerdo.

Sin decir una palabra, mi padre, me levantó del piso, me dio un vaso con agua y me invitó a pasar.

La casa era más lujosa de lo que creía; candelabros, esculturas, pinturas…la casa que ella siempre deseó.

Fugitivamente me escapé al piso de arriba, sólo para encontrarme con más de la excentricidad de mi madre.

Mi curiosidad me llevó a recorrer cada una de las habitaciones. Cada una me provocaba dolor o asco a su manera.

Sólo hubo dos habitaciones a las cuales no entré.

Una donde estaban dos niñas viendo televisión, pero no pude identificarlas, y la otra, la de mis padres.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta pero mis piernas no respondían, así que lo único que alcancé a distinguir fue una enorme cama blanca, digna de una mansión, con cojines del mismo color.

Escuché unos pasos provenientes de la escalera. Mis reacciones tardías me permitieron ver la cara de mi hermanastra con la que viví catorce años previos a mi vida de miseria.

En aquel momento creí que ella misma me echaría de casa, pero lo único que hizo fue una seña con sus ojos para que entrara con ella a una de las habitaciones de las que ya había entrado antes.

Sin saber que más hacer; la seguí; esperando lo peor pues nunca tuvimos una buena relación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me preguntó con enfado y un toque de preocupación.

La verdad era que ni yo misma lo sabía.

-Quería visitarlos.- Respondí.

En parte era cierto, supongo que mi decisión se basó principalmente en el odio mezclado con curiosidad.

-Sabes que fue estúpido ¿no? Mamá podría hacerte cualquier cosa.

Asentí levemente cabizbaja.

De pronto, recordé a las niñas que había visto anteriormente.

-¿Quiénes son aquellas niñas que están en la otra habitación?

-Son mis hermanas menores, al parecer estuvieron viviendo con mi padre por algunos años y cuando mamá te echó, decidió traerlas de vuelta.

Genial.

¿Acaso la corrupción de mi madre podría llegar más lejos?

-Ellas son igual de extrañas que tú.- Mi hermanastra me sorprendió con esas palabras mientras yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.-Por eso nunca me olvidé de ti, mamá quitó todas tus fotos pero yo siempre podía ver tu cara en la de ellas.

-Así que nunca pudiste estar en paz.- Como respuesta, se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente.

'Igual de extrañas que tú', ¿A qué se refería con eso? Tendría que averiguarlo.

Aproveché la distracción de mi hermanastra para escapar a la habitación de las niñas.

Me escondí detrás de la puerta entreabierta, echando miradas fugaces dentro.

En un segundo estaba observándolas y al otro, una de ellas yacía frente a mí escudriñándome con su mirada.

-¡Sugoi!* Onee-chan**, ¡Ven a ver!

'Sugoi', ahora lo entendía. Esas palabras solía usarlas yo cuando vivía con mi familia.

Antes de que me diera cuenta la otra niña estaba rodeándome, analizándome.

-Nuestra hermana mayor nos ha hablado sobre ti, eres de las nuestras.

No sabía como responder.

Aquellas niñas hablaban conmigo tan naturalmente que me asustaba.

Me pareció que percibieron mi temor, ya que me ofrecieron esconderme en su cuarto por esa noche. Antes de que pudiera responder a su ofrecimiento, me estaban arrastrando a su habitación.

-Mi cama es muy alta y hay espacio suficiente para ti debajo de ella.

Apenas me había percatado de que la noche había caído y de que mi madre pronto volvería.

-No…no, debo irme.

Me ignoraron. Me dieron unas sábanas y una almohada.

-Nosotras debemos dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar.

-¿Y no van a la escuela?- Quedé absorta con lo que me acababan de decir.

-Mamá dice que no es necesario.

Las cosas se aclaraban más. Mi madre ahorraba el dinero de la escuela y además las obligaba a trabajar para aumentar sus recursos.

Cada una se fue a su respectiva cama y cayeron dormidas.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó cuando se abrió la puerta y mi madre entró.

Deseaba desde lo más profundo de mí ser que las sábanas distorsionaran mi forma y la oscuridad ayudara a ocultar mi presencia.

Se acercó peligrosamente a la cama en la que estaba oculta, se inclinó, supongo que besó a su hija y de una manera imprevista tiró de mí y me sacó del pequeño refugio.

Su cara, roja de ira, me miraba fijamente.

Comenzó a gritarme una gran cantidad de insultos ininteligibles a mi oído. La única cosa que fui capaz de comprender fue '…envenenas sus mentes, jamás me habían desobedecido antes…tu culpa…'.

Todos en la casa despertaron con el escándalo.

Me jaló de brazo hacia la salida, todos venían detrás de nosotras observando lo que pasaba.

Ya fuera de la casa comenzó a golpearme de manera rencorosa. Yo no sentía nada, pues mi mente yacía enfocada en los rostros de los que alguna vez fueron mi familia. En todos se reflejaba un sentimiento que yo comprendía perfectamente: la impotencia basada en el miedo.

Por muchos años esos sentimientos me mantenían recluida, incluso ahora, el miedo seguía latente en mí.

Despegué los ojos de ellos para posarlos en mi madre.

Sabía su pasado, conocía el motivo por su obsesión hacia el dinero.

Ella paso toda su infancia y su juventud en la pobreza. La menor en una familia de nueve integrantes. Todas sus ropas ya roídas se deshacían lentamente mientras ella fingía no darle importancia. Pero en lo profundo ella guardaba su odio. Odiaba aquella sucia casa; paraíso de las ratas, odiaba a las personas a las que llamaba 'papá y mamá', odiaba el crujir de sus zapatos desgastados, odiaba a sus hermanos que recibían cosas mejores que ella, lo odiaba.

Juró que su vida cambiaria. Sin importar quien se interpusiera; sin importar que fuera su propia hija.

Regresé a la realidad.

Terminó de golpearme. Entró a su casa jadeando y les hizo una seña a los demás para que entraran.

Mientras, yo seguía descansando en el piso, grabando en mi memoria cada suceso y cerré los ojos.

-Son ciento veinticinco pesos con cuarenta centavos.

Recibí el dinero y lo guardé en la caja registradora.

Era quincena. Esa noche me daría el lujo de cenar fuera de casa.

Mi paga no era sustancial pero me permitía subsistir en un pequeño departamento que me rentaba una agradable anciana.

Desde hacía un año trabajaba de cajera, pues sólo pedían una escolaridad mínima de secundaria. En ese entonces veía un futuro exitoso para mí. Viajando por el mundo, haciendo negocios con grandes empresas…y terminé aquí.

Al salir de la tienda, un hombre enfundado en un traje negro me dirigió la palabra.

-¿Es usted la señorita Muños Barrera?

Asentí con la cabeza y estreché su mano.

Se presentó como Jorge Camacho, abogado, me pidió hablar con él en privado y me llevó a su despacho en su auto.

-Lamento informarle que su madre ha muerto.- Dijo lentamente con expresión seria.

-Bueno, yo no lo lamento tanto.- Traté de disimular mi sorpresa. Veía a mi madre como un demonio invencible e inmortal.

-Independientemente de eso, usted ahora es dueña de una cuarta parte de los bienes de su madre.

-¡¿Qu…qué?!- No podía disimularlo más, eso era realmente algo inesperado.

-Parece ser que su madre jamás pensó en la muerte y al no estar casada legalmente con ninguno de sus 'novios' todas sus pertenencias pasan a ser de usted y de sus otras hijas.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, sin embargo pregunté:

-¿Cómo murió?

-Fue muy trágico, un tráiler se atravesó en su camino y los reflejos de su madre no eran muy buenos.

Suspiré. El miedo que siempre me había invadido se disolvía lentamente hasta desaparecer.

Al percatarme de esto una gran alegría recorrió todo mi ser y una lágrima brotó de mis ojos.

¡Era libre!

1 Increible

2 Hermana


End file.
